Sodor's Railway Stories
Sodor's Railway Stories is WoodenToby's Thomas Wooden Railway video series. It uses Thomas Wooden Railway merchandise to remake The Railway Series by the Rev W. Awdry and Christopher Awdry. History Sodor's Railway Stories debuted on August 4, 2015 with Edward's Day Out. It continued until March 21, 2016, when WoodenToby put it on hold to try out some other styles of videos. The series returned May 21, 2016 with Thomas goes Fishing and a new intro and credit style that WoodenToby found more interesting. Since then, it has been going to this day with more new episodes being put out. Style Sodor's Railway Stories is made up of remakes of Railway Series stories by the Rev W. Awdry and Christopher Awdry. It uses Thomas Wooden Railway trains and track and Lego figures. WoodenToby narrates the series and uses music from the Tank the Tank Engine TV Series. Sheets make up the ground and sky and various types of buildings and set dressings are used. Originally, its opening and credits were very similar to those of Season 1 of the TV Series, but starting with Thomas goes Fishing, they were changed. The opening is the Season 19 Roll Call from the TV Series with footage from Sodor's Railway Stories, and the credits are the illustrations from the Railway Series story that was remade for that episode fading into pictures WoodenToby took that nearly mirror the illustrations. For his 100 subscriber special, WoodenToby allowed other users to voice characters for two upcoming episodes, Henry's Sneeze and Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Episode Arrangement WoodenToby does Sodor's Railway Stories in 26-episode seasons. He is currently finishing Season 1. He releases stories individually first, then once all the stories of a Railway Series book are finished, he puts them together in a collection video. Episodes The following are the current episodes of Sodor's Railway Stories: Season 1: # Edward's Day Out (August 4, 2015) # Edward and Gordon (August 15, 2015) # The Sad Story of Henry (September 5, 2015) # Edward, Gordon and Henry(October 3, 2015) # Thomas and Gordon (October 18, 2015) # Thomas' Train (November 2, 2015) # Thomas and the Trucks (November 14, 2015) # Thomas and the Breakdown Train (Decemer 6, 2015) # James and the Top-Hat (Decmeber 26, 2015) # James and the Bootlace (January 1, 2016) # Troublesome Trucks (February 12, 2016) # James and the Express (February 21, 2016) # Thomas and the Guard (March 14, 2016) # Thomas goes Fishing (May 21, 2016) # Thomas, Terence and the Snow (May 31, 2016) # Thomas and Bertie (June 6, 2016) # Henry and the Elephant (June 16, 2016) # Tenders and Turntables (June 22, 2016) # Trouble in the Shed (July 13, 2016) # Percy Runs Away (July 19, 2016) # Coal (July 23, 2016) # The Flying Kipper (July 29, 2016) # Gordon's Whistle and Percy and the Trousers (August 6, 2016) # Henry's Sneeze (August 13, 2016) # Toby and the Stout Gentleman (August 21, 2016) # Thomas in Trouble (September 4, 2016) Season 2: # Dirty Objects (September 19, 2016) # Mrs Kyndley's Christmas (October 2, 2016) # Off the Rails (October 16, 2016) # Leaves (October 30, 2016) # Down the Mine (November 6, 2016) # Paint, Pots and Queens (November 20, 2016) # Cows (December 4, 2016) # Bertie's Full Books Once WoodenToby has remade all the episodes of a Railway Series book, he compiles them into a collection video made in a similar style to the early Thomas VHS tapes. So far, he has made the following: # The Three Railway Engines # Thomas the Tank Engine # James the Red Engine # Tank Engine Thomas Again # Troublesome Engines # Henry the Green Engine # Toby the Tram Engine Category:Series Category:WoodenToby